No te enamores
by ErikaKaulitzxN
Summary: Mikasa se lo había dicho todo, pero a él no le importaron sus sentimientos, estaba decidido y se iba a lazar, él realmente amaba a aquel pequeño pero, ¿cómo lo verían los demás? ERERI .
1. Don t fall in love

Era una tarde oscura, la tranquilidad reinaba en el castillo donde estaba en la Legión de Reconocimiento. La paz reinaba, si, hasta que se oyó como gotas caían desde fuera.

El capitán salió a comprobar que todo estaba en orden, pero no. Fuera estaba tirada una chica, bajo un árbol. Levi cogió su capa y poniéndose la capucha de ésta salió hacia aquella chica.

-Ackerman-dijo el pequeño al verla acurrucada al árbol, tapando su cara con esa bufanda, esa maldita bufanda del mocoso- Levántese-prosiguió él con voz firme.

-¿Por qué...?-comenzó a decir ella entre gemidos- Es tan injusto... Usted no lo entiende, yo...-se echó las manos a la cara.

-Debe volver a sus aposentos, Ackerman-le interrumpió bruscamente mientras le daba la espalda.

-¡Le ama a usted! ¡Y no a mi! Es increíble, ¿no crees?-gritó ella firme y fuertemente.

-¿Perdón?-quedó el hombre perplejo ante aquellas palabras y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Él. es un idiota, le conté todos mis sentimientos y él simplemente me rechazó-se levantó- En fin, seguramente hable contigo, no sea muy borde con él, no sabe lo que hace.

Levi no sabía qué pensar. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de aquel mocoso titán llorica, pero no lograba entenderlo.

_"Puede que me adore, será eso; quizá lo haya confundido con amor. Es normal, mucha gente me adora por lo que hago pero, ¿él también? A lo mejor no se confundió y..." _pensó el capitán mientras agitaba la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

-¡Heichou~!-oyó un grito de un adolescente al entrar en la sala.

-Maldición...-murmuró al ver que era Eren quien se acercaba a él corriendo, sonrojado.

-Heichou, quisiera hablar con usted sobre...-miró hacia abajo aún sonrojado- bueno, algo personal-sonrió adorablemente.

Levi no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que él era. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Nunca, _NUNCA_ había pensado nada de ese tipo sobre Eren. Vale, tenía unos ojos tan preciosos y verdes... Pero, solo era un mocoso, debía dejar de pensar en él.

-¿Qué pasa, Eren?-contestó saliendo de aquellos vergonzosos pensamientos.

-Capitán Levi, le amo-dijo sin pensarlo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando un golpe de aquel pequeño hombre.

Levi le agarró de la camisa y le acercó a él, pegando sus caras, casi que Levi rozaba los labios de Eren con los suyos.

[Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que subo y realmente lo hice con ganas porque amo simplemente la pareja que hacen *-* Asdfghjklñ, espero reviews sobre qué les pareció y tal, espero sus comentarios con ganas :3 Buen día.]


	2. Küss mich jetzt

"-Capitán Levi, le amo-dijo sin pensarlo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando un golpe de aquel pequeño hombre.

Levi le agarró de la camisa y le acercó a él, pegando sus caras, casi que Levi rozaba los labios de Eren con los suyos."

Eren abrió los ojos completamente y observó al capitán que estaba a escasos centímetros de él, éste soltó al mocoso cerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda.

-Jaeger, soy su mayor. Debes entenderlo, ¿vale?-dijo suspirando.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, no te enamores Levi, no te enamores."_ pensó intentando salir de la habitación pero escuchó como alguien caía al suelo.

-Capitán, yo... Hágame caso por favor-dijo Eren que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con sus manos en los ojos llorando- Le suplico que...-gimió.

El pequeño le cogió de la chaqueta y arrastrándolo por el suelo se lo llevó hasta fuera.

Estaba oscureciendo, había cesado de llover; Ackerman le llevó hasta el cuarto del mocoso y le tiró a su cama.

-¿H-heicou~? ¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo intentando levantarse pero el otro se le abalanzó y se puso sobre él.

-Eres un maldito mocoso de mierda. Soy tu capitán, se supone que te entreno y que tengo que cuidar de ti, no mal pienses sobre nuestra relación, puede que solo me admires y ya está. Pero no me amas así que quítate esa jodida idea asquerosa de la cabeza-dijo tragando saliva e hizo una pausa- Vete con la puta mocosa de la bufanda-dijo murmurando esto último.

-Levi, entiende que no puedo hacer eso, yo... Tú...-dijo sin palabras.

-No me llames por mi nombre jodido mocoso, ten respeto-se levantó de la cama e intentó irse pero Eren le agarró de la camiseta y le robó un abrazo- Enano, suéltame...-se aguantó unas lágrimas e intentó escapar de los brazos del menor.

-Capitán, esto es un sueño para mi, usted es tan...-no pudo acabar ninguna frase de lo sonrojado que estaba.

-Eren, no sé que visión tienes de mi, pero no me va eso. ¿O me ves cara de haberme acostado con algún hombre?-dijo sentándose en la cama mirando directamente a Eren.

-¿Y el comandante qué, eh? Ustedes fueron la comidilla aquí después de que tu escuadrón muriera. Se acostaron varias veces, ¿cierto?-dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

_"Puto mocoso, ¿cómo se enteraron todos de eso? Sólo fue una semana. Echaba de menos a mi prometida, acababa de morir y... Petra..." _quedó pensando un minuto en silencio mientras la expresión de su cara cambiaba totalmente sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Oi mocoso, no te entrometas en mi vida. Yo nunca hice nada con Ervin-dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Capitán, no quería hacer que usted se enfadara conmigo. Por favor-le cogió del brazo y miro a Levi preocupado.

-Eren, cállate. No lo entiendes.

_"No te enamores Levi."_ se dijo.

-Heichou~.

-Eren, lo nuestro no puede ser.

_"No te enamores Levi." _se repitió.

-Heichou...

-Eren-le miró a los ojos.

_"Para Levi, contrólate." _apartó su mirada del chico.

-Por favor Levi.

_"No te enamores Levi Ackerman." _se volvió a repetir.

-Eren, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer-se apartó de él y cerró la puerta con pestillo, volvió a acercarse a Eren y le agarró de la camisa besándole dulcemente juntando sus lenguas.

_"Mierda, creo que me he enamorado." _maldijo para sí mismo sin dejar de besarle.

[Espero sus críticas, gracias por leer :3]


	3. Hush, hush now

"-Eren, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer-se apartó de él y cerró la puerta con pestillo, volvió a acercarse a Eren y le agarró de la camisa besándole dulcemente juntando sus lenguas.

_"Mierda, creo que me he enamorado." _maldijo para sí mismo sin dejar de besarle."

Eren se quedó con los ojos como platos, hasta que empezó a disfrutar de aquel cálido beso y cerró lentamente sus ojos. Levi le pegó a su cuerpo agarrándole de la camiseta, sus cuerpos totalmente juntos; lo cual hubiera sido la escena perfecta si el pequeño no hubiera estado sufriendo poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a su boca.

_"Jodidos 10 cm que me separan de la cara del mocoso" _pensó antes de separarse de él para tomar aire.

-C-capitán...-se sonrojó Eren intentando coger aire lo más antes posible- Sus labios se sienten tan inmensamente bien junto a los míos.

-Mocoso, ¿es la primera vez que besas a alguien?-preguntó el `enano`, como le llamaba Hanji.

-No, bueno; si... Con un chico es la primera vez que hago esto-sonrío inocentemente.

_"¿Eso significa que besó a la mocosa? Es bastante probable."_ empezó Levi a imaginar yendo hacia la puerta.

-¡¿L-levi?!-le cogió el chico del brazo.

-Mira Eren; no quise besarte. Tú no querías enamorarte, y yo nunca quise hacerte daño-salió del cuarto.

Eren sintió como si le clavaran una flecha en el corazón.

**_"I didn't mean to kiss you.  
>You didn't mean to fall in love.<br>I never meant to hurt you.  
>We never meant for it to mean this much.<em>**

**Hush, hush now."**

Al estar fuera de la habitación Levi sintió un nudo en la garganta. Él realmente nunca quiso salir de aquel cuarto. Quería llegar más lejos con el mocoso ese, pero no quería hacerle daño.

Realmente Levi nunca fue un chico que mostrara sus sentimientos, siempre se escondía en sí mismo. Pero esta vez fue diferente, ese chico le volvía loco en el buen sentido; y eso era lo que tanto jodía a Levi. Cada jodida persona que Levi quería acababa muerta. No, puede que él nunca se mostrara triste, puede que nunca llore ni a solas; pero tenía sentimientos.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, recordó a Petra por un instante. Se maldijo a sí mismo y fue al despacho de Irvin, sabía que en él podía confiar.

-¿Se puede?-tocó la puerta de aquel despacho al que estaba harto de ir.

-Adelante-dijo Irvin poniendo bien algunos papeles de su mesa- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Levi?-le preguntó intrigado cuando le pequeño se sentó a la silla frente al comandante.

-Me he enamorado del mocoso llorica-dijo muy seriamente.

-¿Perdón?-dijo asombrado dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Me has escuchado bien.

-Es que estoy flipando, Levi.

-Pues deja de flipar, que no sé que hacer. Le he besado y luego me he enfadado y salí del cuarto.

-Levi, tú estás muy mal-bromeó- Ve a hablar con él, debes arreglar eso.

-No quiero dañarle, todo quien quiero muere. Soy como veneno.

Tocaron a la puerta del despacho dejando a Levi cortado.

-Adelante-dijo Ervin sonriendo al Capitán.

-Comandante Ervin-entró Eren en la habitación quedando asombrado al ver a Levi allí- Mejor vuelvo en otro momento-abrió la puerta.

-Espera mocoso-se levantó el pequeño y salió con él del cuarto.

-H-heichou~...-cerró los ojos como esperando un golpe.

-¿Esperas que te pegue mocoso?-rió cuando Eren abrió los ojos y poniéndose de puntillas, agarrándole de la camiseta beso a Eren. Un beso corto, eso sí.

Era la primera vez que Eren veía a su superior reír, era una de esas cosas que solo te pasan una vez en la vida, pero que ojalá pasase más veces.

-Tiene una risa muy hermosa capitán-se sonrojó.

-Calla-le volvió a besar.

**_"Hush, hush now."_**

Sin saberlo ambos estaban en la cama de Levi, acostados y enrollándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Levi encima de Eren, quien tenía las manos atadas a la cama; mientras Levi le besaba el cuello.

_"Esta vez sí..."_ pensó Levi totalmente decidido.

-Eren, nunca digas una palabra de esto, no se lo digas ni a un alma lo que tú sabes. Yo traté de esconderlo pero sigo creyendo que estábamos destinados a estar así; pero nunca podría dejarte ir, no-dijo Levi, sus ojos no podían mostrar más sinceridad.  
>-Calla, calla ahora-le devolvió Eren el beso.<p>

**_"Don't, don't, don't you ever say a word_**

**_of what you ever thought you heard._**

**_Don't you ever tell a soul_**

**_what you know._**

**_I tried to hide but I still believe_**

**_we, that we were always meant to be_**

**_but I could never let you go, no._**

**_Hush, hush now."_**

[Espero que les guste el capítulo, me inspiré a escribirlo escuchando la canción de mi hermosa Avril Lavigne - Hush hush. Espero su opinión, gracias por leerme ^^]


	4. Fall to pieces

Eren seguía atado a la cama con Levi encima haciendo que el pequeño mocoso se sonrojara y gritara pidiendo que le soltara para poder tocarle.

-Ahhh, hm-gimió Eren haciendo que Levi se despistara y dejase de besarle el cuello- Suéltame por favor, es muy insoportable querer tocarlo y disfrutar de su cuerpo y no poder...

-Aquí mando yo ya que soy el mayor-le miró sonriendo levemente y empezó a meter la mano por debajo de la camiseta de Eren haciendo que éste se estremeciera y se sonrojara notablemente- Um, realmente entrenaste duro Jaeger-hizo que se sonrojara aún más con este último comentario.

-Levi... Me hace sufrir-le volvió a suplicar Eren.

-Lo sé, eres tan adorable ahora mismo-metió la cabeza en su camiseta y empezó a besar aquellos perfectos abdominales del mocoso.

Eren respiró profundo y se quitó aquellas cuerdas de las manos haciendo un gran esfuerzo, las muñecas le sangraban pero le daba igual. Se quitó la camiseta tirándola al suelo, esto le sorprendió demasiado a Levi, quien ahora estaba suelto y con ganas de besar cada centímetro de Levi.

-Le necesito tanto-empezó a decir entre gemidos Eren mientras le desabrochaba la camiseta a Levi.

-Mocoso, pareces un perro deseando comer, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres dejar esto antes de que...bueno, eso?-preguntó Levi besando el cuello de Eren.

-Estoy bien, solo quiero hacerlo ya-frotó bruscamente sus partes bajas con la pierna de su capitán.

-¿Sabes que esto está mal, verdad?

-No me suelte estúpidos discursos, no quiero conversación. Puede que esté mal pero... ¡Hágalo ya!-se acercó al oído de Levi- Le quiero dentro de mi, muy profundo, que me haga chillar; y luego se corra dentro de mí. ¿Entendido?

Levi sintió un inmenso escalofrío. Eren estaba siendo DEMASIADO directo. El capitán sintió que le ardía la cara, cosa que el mocoso notó junto con otra cosa...

-Capitán, se excitó muy rápido. Parece que su pantalón vaya a estallar-dijo mirando su miembro por encima del pantalón.

-Eres un jodido mocoso depravado-le tumbó con brusquedad y se puso sobre él- si es lo que quieres, voy a hacer que te duela tanto, que te cueste andar días e incluso semanas.

Eren sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, Levi estaba quitándole el pantalón. ¡En menos de 15 segundos estaba completamente desnudo frente a su capitán!

Levi estaba demasiado excitado como para primero hacer que la entrada de Eren fuera más grande, simplemente le tapó la boca a Eren diciéndole en el oído que no gritara demasiado y que le mordiera si hacía falta; luego puso las piernas del pequeño sobre sus hombros y con la mano que le quedaba libre, después de tomar aire, cogió su miembro y penetró un poco a Eren, el cual abrió sus ojos completamente sintiendo un gran ardor y dolor.

-Jmmm-mordió la mano de Levi haciendo que éste la quitara y agarró su cara acercándola bruscamente.

-Eren...-le besó lentamente.

El chico sólo pudo abrir la boca gritando del dolor, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Levi le besó la mejilla y el cuello dulcemente.

Levi se estaba tomando demasiado en serio eso de darle amor al mocoso, estaba haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho. Estaba tocando a Eren como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo, y puede que en ese momento lo fuera para el capitán.

-Siga por favor...-gritó el chico.

-Te haré daño...-penetró un poco más a Eren.

-¡Da igual! ¡Hágalo!-gimió.

-Como nos escuchen te mataré-se la metió entera haciendo que Eren arqueara la espalda.

Pronto el dolor se convirtió en inmenso placer, y a pesar de que estaba entrado el invierno, ambos sudaban como en pleno agosto.

-Estás en tu límite Eren...-dijo entre besos Levi.

-Terminemos ya esto, voy a morir de placer.

Levi siguió sus órdenes y se acercó a su cara para besarle, le embistió dos veces y ambos llegaron al clímax.

Se oyeron gritos de ambos durante medio minuto y quedaron los dos acostados en esa vieja cama bajo una fina sábana blanca.

-Eren yo...-intentó decir Levi recuperando su respiración normal.

-Calla-rió- No quiero hablar de ello, no quiero tener conversación-se giró hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro- No quiero hablar de ello-repitió- porque estoy enamorado de ti-cerró los ojos durmiéndose en el hombro del otro.

**_"I looked away  
>then I looked back at you,<br>You tried to say  
>the things that you can't undo,<br>If I had my way  
>I'd never get over you,<br>Today's the day  
>I pray that we make it through.<em>**

**_Make it through the fall,_**  
><strong><em>Make it through it all.<em>**

**_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_**  
><strong><em>I just wanna sit and stare at you.<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna talk about it<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna cry in front of you.<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna talk about it<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause I'm in love with you.<em>**

**_You're the only one_**  
><strong><em>I'd be with till the end.<em>**  
><strong><em>When I come undone<em>**  
><strong><em>you bring me back again.<em>**

**_Back under the stars,_**  
><strong><em>Back into your arms.<em>**

**_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_**  
><strong><em>I just wanna sit and stare at you.<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna talk about it<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't want a conversation<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna cry in front of you.<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna talk about it<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause I'm in love with you.<em>**

**_Wanna know who you are,_**  
><strong><em>Wanna know where to start,<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna know what this means.<em>**

**_Wanna know how you feel,_**  
><strong><em>Wanna know what is real.<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna know everything... Everything.<em>**

**_I don't wanna fall to pieces_**  
><strong><em>I just wanna sit and stare at you.<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna talk about it<em>**  
><strong><em>And i don't want a conversation<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna cry in front of you.<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna talk about it.<em>**

**_I'm in love with you._**

**_I'm in love with you."_**

[Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo :3 Creo que me quedo muy monoso y bueh´. La canción es otra de mi hermosa Avril Lavigne - Fall to pieces. Me inspira tanto esta chica... ¡Besos! Nos leemos :D]


	5. Wir sind die Jäger

Eren se movió lentamente y con cuidado, acababa de amanecer. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó profundamente antes de abrir los ojos.

-¿Heichou~?-preguntó incorporándose.

No, el capitán no estaba. Solo había una nota en su lado de la cama.

_"Eren, te espero en el comedor. Tenemos que hablar._

_P.D: Cambia las sábanas de la cama o te mataré maldito mocoso pervertido."_

_"Qué cariñoso..." _pensó Eren llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

No le molestaba que tuviera que cambiar las sábanas sino que se lo dijera así, en una jodida nota; sin mencionar que parecía que le asqueaba el hecho de haber hecho lo que hicieron.

Pero Eren no le dio demasiada importancia y se vistió antes de arreglar el cuarto que no estaba muy sucio; pero eso era normal ya que era la habitación de Levi Sexy-Obsesionado con la limpieza Ackerman.

Sonrió saliendo del cuarto y se dirigió al comedor, pero de camino se encontró a una triste Mikasa.

-¿M-mikasa? ¡Muy buenos días!-le abrazó Eren fuerte de lo feliz que estaba, dejando a Mikasa con un sonrojo muy notable.

Se fue corriendo hacia el comedor entrando sin hacer mucho ruido, encontrándose a Levi, aparentemente triste al fondo de la sala. El capitán se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mocoso (sí, él se podía permitir llamarle así) y le agarró de las manos para luego besarle.

Beso corto, labios fríos, sentimientos ardientes.

-Eren, mañana nos vamos de expedición fuera de los muros-dijo Levi lentamente mientras se alejaba unos pasos de él.

-¿Y qué?-sonrió Eren.

-¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!-gritó enfurecido el capitán.

-N-no...-se asustó Eren.

-¡¿Y SI NO PUEDO PROTEGERTE?! ¡¿Y SI NO PUEDO PROTEGERTE Y MUERES?! ¡¿Y SI MUERES DELANTE DE MI?!-empezó a llorar inconscientemente.

-C-capitán... Usted está llorando...-dijo Eren intentando acercar la mano a su cara para limpiarle las lágrimas.

-¿Qué más da?-cayó de rodillas a los pies de Eren llorando- No quiero perderte. Créeme que no quiero perderte. No quiero perder a nadie más que quiero.

-Heichou~...-se agachó- No voy a morir. Ninguno de los dos moriremos, estaremos bien mañana. Después de volver de la expedición sanos y salvos iremos a dormir juntos y todo estará bien.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó Levi alzando la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo prometo-sonrió levemente- yo tampoco quiero ir, pero no moriré. Quiero estar con usted. Pero por encima de todo somos cazadores, guerreros.

-Yo no quiero ser nada de eso, solo me apetece estar contigo-se puso en pie junto con Eren.

-Levi, yo también pero no podemos hacer nada... Debemos ir a la expedición y ser ardientes como el fuego, fríos como el hielo. ¡Unos soldados valientes!-abrazó a Levi.

-Eren, sigues sin entenderlo.

-Capitán... Debe ser fuerte.

-Como mañana te separes de mi, te juro que te mato-le besó.

Eren sonrió, aunque Levi seguía intranquilo. Nada bueno podría pasar el día de la expedición fuera de los muros.

**_"Emono o korosu no wa  
>Dō gu demo gijutsu demonai<br>Togisumasa reta omae jishin no satsuida_**

**_Wir sind der Jäger! homura no you ni atsuku!_**  
><strong><em>Wir sind der Jäger! kōri no you ni hiyayaka ni!<em>**  
><strong><em>Wir sind der Jäger! onore o ya ni komete!<em>**  
><strong><em>Wir sind der Jäger! subete o tsuranuite sei ke!<em>**

**_Nanika wo kaeru koto ga dekiru no wa_**  
><strong><em>Nanika wo suteru koto ga dekiru mono<em>**

**_Nani hitotsu risuku-nano serowanai mama de nanika ga kanau-nano"_**

[Espero que les haya gustado esta mini-entrega del fic. Estos días estuve taaaaaaaaaaan ocupada con las cosas del instituto y tal que no pude escribir. Además estuve subiendo mi Eremika y no pensé demasiado en el Ereri xd. La cancioncilla pues es el primer y estupendo opening de Ataque a los Titanes que me enamora mucho. Espero que me disculpen por tardar en subir este capítulo, que además es un poco pequeño. ¡Buen día! Nos leemos. :D]


	6. Kampf der Liebe

Eren y Levi despertaron en la misma cama, la luz del Sol entraba por la ventana iluminando la cara y el torso desnudo de ambos. Había sido una noche gloriosa, como las tres anteriores; hoy tocaba salir fuera de los muros.

Levi se levantó cuidadosamente sin despertar al mocoso, se duchó y se vistió frente al espejo al lado de la cama. Miraba de reojo al chico, quien se movía un poco molesto por la luz.

-Hm...-gimió Eren sin abrir los ojos- B-buenos días Heicho~...

Levi le cogió del brazo tirándole hacia él haciendo que se despertara de golpe.

-Heichou~, hará que me dé un infarto-se asustó.

-Buenos días Eren-le besó para calmarle- Vístete, debemos irnos pronto hoy.

-¿N-no podemos estar un ratito más juntos?-le devuelve el beso echándole hacia atrás poniéndole contra la pared.

-Eren...-le acaricia los abdominales empujándole- Eres un pervertido, ya te pusiste duro otra vez y ni te toqué-se aleja recogiendo la ropa de Eren del suelo.

-E-eso es porque es muy sexy...-se tapa con las manos sus partes.

-Ya ya, vístete anda-le tira la ropa a la cara y se coloca su chaqueta- Dúchate antes mocoso-se acerca poniéndose aquel pañuelo en el cuello de la camiseta y le da un beso a Eren.

-V-vale, capitán-se sonroja- T-te amo Heichou~!

-Nos vemos en los establos junto con los demás, Eren-sale del cuarto dejando a Eren en la esquina del cuarto mirándole.

Eren se metió en la ducha, pensando todo el tiempo en aquel pequeño hombre, le volvía totalmente loco, estaba obsesionado. Le hacía sentir mil cosas a la vez, amor, tristeza, angustia, felicidad, miedo (mucho miedo a veces), pero sobre todo ternura.

_"Es un enano adorable"_ pensó Eren sonriendo mientras salía de la ducha, se secó le pelo con una toalla y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para ir a ver a _**su**_ enano.

-Buenos días a todos-dijo cuando llegó al establo viendo a todos sus compañeros ya listos para marcharse.

-La próxima vez trata de llegar antes, Jaeger-le miró con cara asesina Levi.

-S-sí-se apenó Eren

Unas horas después llevaban rato fuera de las murallas, los planes se torcieron demasiado y los grupos se disolvieron fácilmente. Eren y Levi se desviaron del camino que debían seguir y estaban solos muy lejos de Shiganshina.

Eren descuidadamente cayó de su caballo siendo perseguido por unos titanes de ocho metros, quedó muy dañado por la caída.

-¡EREN!-gritó Levi acercándose.

-L-levi...-murmuró.

-EREN, ¡DIME ALGO!-le tocó la cara- ¡¿Puedes oírme?!

Aquel titán con ansias de comer humanos se acercó a ellos.

Maldito mocoso. Le estaba causando muchos problemas a Levi.

Aj, aquel enamorado Levi estaba sufriendo (sí, enamorado aunque él nunca lo admitiría), el mocoso le hacía bien, pero también le hacía mal.

Era demasiado para el pequeño capitán.

_¿Y si... Eren moría en ese mismo momento?_

**_"_****_Du tust mir gut_**

**_Du tust mir weh._**

**_Ich bin im Kampf der Liebe_**

**_Lauf durch die Glut_**

**_Marschier durch Schnee_**

**_Nur für den Kampf der Liebe._**

**_Schwarz ist der Tag_**

**_Ich halt mich wach_**

**_Rot ist der Kampf der Liebe._**

**_Ich fühl die Kraft_**

**_Ich fühl mich schwach._**

**_Ich kämpf den Kampf der Liebe._**

**_Wann komm ich an?_**

**_Wann komm ich an?_**

**_Wann komm ich endlich an?_**

**_Ich weiss nicht wie lang_**

**_Weiss nicht wie lang_**

**_Wie lange ich noch kämpfen kann._**

**_Durch das Feuer kalt und einsam_**

**_Flammen führen mich zu dir_**

**_Und dann kämpfen wir gemeinsam._**

**_Den Kampf der Liebe, Liebe, Liebe._**

**_Du brauchst die Sucht_**

**_Kein Gegengift_**

**_Du willst den Kampf der Liebe._**

**_Es geht nie vorbei_**

**_Weil's in dir ist_**

**_Du bist der Kampf der Liebe._**

**_Vom Höhepunkt zum Untergang_**

**_Dauert der Kampf der Liebe._**

**_Du fühlst dich frei_**

**_Du bist gefangen_**

**_Du kämpfst den Kampf um Liebe._**

**_Wann komm wir an?_**

**_Wann komm wir an?_**

**_Wann komm wir endlich an?_**

**_Ich weiss nicht wie lang_**

**_Weiss nicht wie lang_**

**_Wie lange ich noch kämpfen kann._**

**_Durch das Feuer kalt und einsam_**

**_Flammen führen mich zu dir_**

**_Und dann kämpfen wir gemeinsam_**

**_Den Kampf der Liebe, Liebe, Liebe._**

**_Ich lauf durch die Strassen_**

**_Durch die Wüsten_**

**_Bis zu dir._**

**_Wir schliessen unsern Pakt_**

**_Ich kämpf für dich und du für mich_**

**_Für immer._**

**_Wann kommen wir an?_**

**_Wann kommen wir an?_**

**_Wann kommen wir endlich an?_**

**_Weiss nicht wie lang._**

**_Weis nicht wie lang._**

**_Wie lange ich noch kämpfen kann._**

**_Durch das Feuer kalt und einsam_**

**_Flammen führen mich zu dir_**

**_Und dann kämpfen wir gemeinsam_**

**_Den Kampf der Liebe, Liebe, Liebe._**

**_Wann komm ich an?"_**

[Espero que les haya parecido kawaii el capitulito este xD Estaba deseando subirlo de verdad. Pero estuve muy liada y bueh´. Tampoco pude detallar mucho todo porque em, soy una vaga; mucho, enserio :3: La cancioncilla es de mi grupo favorito Tokio Hotel - Kampf der Liebe :3 Es una canción hermosa, amo mucho mucho el alemán y asdfghjklñ, les aconsejo que lean los subtítulos en español de verdad. Espero sus opiniones. ¡Nos leemos! :D]


	7. A Little Piece of Heaven

_"¿Y si... Eren moría en ese mismo momento?"_

No, era imposible, ¿no era él la esperanza de la humanidad o algo así? ¡No podía morir! ¡Qué egoísta por su parte! Morir y simplemente dejar al mundo a manos de los titanes... ¡Qué cruel estaba siendo!

y por otro lado, ¿Levi era el más fuerte de la humanidad? ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Tonterías! Hace menos de veinticuatro horas el enano estaba arrodillado ante Eren llorándole para que no muriera. Esto parecía realmente una mala comedia.

Pero como ya pasó anteriormente con los Ackerman, al capitán se le cruzó un cabñe y sin pensarlo atacó a aquellos titanes de ocho metros.

Soltó un grito y atacó al cuello del titán. Estaba tan jodidamente enfadado consigo mismo, tanto que recordó la muerte de Petra; se seguía culpando por no haberla protegido.

_"Vale, hagamos una pausa dramática" _dijo una parte de Levi.

_"Estás siendo injusto, contigo y con el mocoso. Pensaba que ya habías pasado página, quizá no haya pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello pero, por mucho que llores Petra no revivirá._

_Está muerta, fue estampada contra un árbol, ¿lo recuerdas? Sí, lo recuerdas muy bien Levi._

_Ella está muerta, al igual que esa parte de ti que dice que actúes pensando en los sentimientos de los demás._

_Ambos sabemos que sólo pretendes engañarte a ti mismo estando con Eren, admite que sólo estás jugando con él y con sus sentimientos. ¿Algún día realmente te darás cuenta de que le haces daño? Date cuenta ya, Eren no es tu puta, tiene sentimientos._

_¿Cómo podrás seguir viviendo con esa culpa? Puede que aún no se haya dado cuenta ese estúpido mocoso pero, ¿no crees que lo sospechará? Eres tan jodidamente bipolar, se te nota tanto tantísimo que no sé como el pobre chico con el que juegas no se ha dado cuenta._

_Mírale, ahí tirado, sangrando; mientras tú te estás pensando cortarle la nuca a este estúpido titán de ocho metros. _

_Te da igual que Eren muera, ¿eh? Lo sé._

_Te da igual que muera ahora como sí muere mañana o nunca._

_Todos moriremos algún día, ¿no es así?" _terminó de decir una parte de él en su cabecita.

_"No, yo de verdad amo a Eren" _dijo la parte más cuerda y normal de Levi.

_"¿Lo dice tú cerebro o tú corazón?" _se preguntó.

En ese mismo momento Levi se cuestionaba hasta su propia existencia. Además, ¿cuándo había dudado él en matar a un titán? Sí, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Pero lo hizo sin piedad, cortó la nuca rompiendo sus propias espadas y manchándose de aquella sangre que se iba yendo dejando un espeso humo.

Levi se volvió a acercar a Eren y le ayudó a levantarse sonriéndole.

El día se pudo decir que acabó bien, no hubo muchas muertes; pero no lograron llegar a Shiganshina. Levi pidió a Ervin que regresaran porque Eren estaba muy mal.

Se quedó el resto del día cuidando del chico, que no parecía querer despertar.

_"En realidad, amo mucho a Eren; quizá nunca haya tenido nada así con ningún chico pero me gusta estar a su lado aunque alguien lo vea raro. Me da igual. Ahora quiero estar con él, porque sí, por olvidarme de Petra o por lo que sea necesito estar con él. Y si de verdad estoy jugando con él que me lo diga porque yo ya no sé que me está pasando. No sé que pensar." _pensó el enano levantándose del lado de Eren para mirar por la ventana.

_"Ya no sé quién soy y mucho menos qué soy"_ soltó Levi sin darse cuenta.

_"Pero... Cuando estoy con Eren es cómo si estuviera en un pedazo del cielo"_ sonrió diciéndose así mismo.

**_"Our love had been so strong for far too long,_**

**_I was weak with fear that_**

**_Something would go wrong,_**

**_Before the possibilities came true,_**

**_I took all possibility from you._**

**_And a word to the wise when the fire dies,_**

**_You think it's over but it's just begun._**

**_But baby don't cry,_**

**_you had my heart, at least for the most part._**

**_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart._**

**_Let's make a new start_**

**_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime._**

**_But baby don't cry._**

**_I gotta make up for what I've done_**

**_'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven_**

**_While you burned in hell, no peace forever._**

**_I will suffer for so long_**

**_To make it up to you_**

**_I'll do whatever you want me to do_**

**_And if it's not enough_**

**_If it's not enough_**

**_Try again_**

**_And again_**

**_Over and over again._**

**_You had my heart, at least for the most part._**

**_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_**

**_Let's make a new start._**

**_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime._**

**_But baby don't cry."_**

[Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :v Yo amé escribirlo enserio *-* Lo escribí hoy en clase que estaba yo toda motivada asdfghjklñ :3: Espero sus reviews y por si no lo saben la canción es de Avenged Sevenfold - A little piece of heaven; la adoré desde el primer momento que la oí y bueno. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y tal y tal. ¡Buen día! Nos leemos :D]


	8. Una elección sin remordimientos

Eren despertó después de un día y medio en cama. Un día y medio totalmente dormido, y eso que ni se convirtió en titán en la última expedición fuera de los muros; estaba pasándolo realmente mal sin motivo aparente.

Pero Levi estuvo con él las veinticuatro horas, aunque se seguía preguntando si de verdad quería al mocoso.

Siempre vio a Eren como un pobre chico sin familia, bastante infantil e inmaduro, pero ahora que sabía lo que era estar en los brazos de ese chico llorica era todo totalmente diferente.

Cada vez que se acercaba a él sentía cómo le ardían las mejillas, y esas terribles devastadoras ganas de abalanzarse a él matándolo a besos y haciendo que muriera de puro placer... Puede que el chico se haya convertido en todo su mundo en menos de una semana, sí, pero todo estaba yendo muy lejos.

Ahora debía plantearse seriamente si quería algo serio con Eren o solo unas noches locas y salvajes de sexo. Era, al fin y al cabo, la primera vez que salía con un chico de manera formal y en la mayoría de las situaciones no sabía cómo comportarse ni actuar. Además de que él vivía con miedo constante por sus compañeros, sabía perfectamente que de un momento a otro un titán podía pisar el castillo donde estaban y mandarlo todo y a todos a la mierda; y viviendo con ese miedo permanente no podía estar con alguien del modo con el que estaba con Eren, era demasiado peligroso.

Pero simplemente dejó de pensar en el mocoso y fue a la ducha al lado del cuarto de**_ "su novio"_** a despejarse un poco.

Fuera del cuarto de baño Eren se acababa de despertar aturdido, pero entendiendo bien la situación pues no era la primera vez que esto ocurría. Simplemente se levantó de la cama y fue al baño donde estaba su capitán. Entró sin llamar a la puerta si quiera, ¿quién le enseñó modales al crío? Entró justo cuando Levi salió de la ducha.

-B-buenas heichou~-dijo bostezando sin mirar si quiera a Levi que estaba completamente mojado y desnudo.

-¡Oi mocoso!-se tapó inmediatamente sus partes con una toalla- ¡¿No sabes que se llama a la puerta antes de entrar?!-se enfadó seriamente.

-P-perd...-se quedó mirándole asombrado.

-¿Qué mierda miras mocoso? ¿Ves algo que te guste, eh?-dijo insinuándose tocando sus mojados abdominales.

-H-heichou~, está muy sexy así-se sonrojó Eren.

-¿Ah, si? No lo creo, dime por qué-se acercó a Eren.

-E-estás tan mojado y-y se le marcan tanto los músculos que...-tartamudeó Eren y le empezó a sangrar la nariz.

-Oi Eren, solo me causas problemas-le cogió la mano y la pasó por sus abdominales haciendo que Eren sangrara más- Límpiate la sangre idiota-se dio la vuelta y se vistió de espaldas a Eren mientras éste se limpiaba la (cada vez más) sangre.

Ese chico nunca se acabaría acostumbrando a su capitán, siempre acababa igual a penas él se le insinuaba un poco. Eren se acercó a él abrazándolo por la espalda y metiéndole la mano en el pantalón. Levi se giró bruscamente y se alejó de él.

-¿H-heichou~?-se entristeció Eren.

Levi estuve pensando mucho durante el tiempo que estuvo durmiendo Eren, sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Oye, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente, Eren-le dijo Levi cerrando los ojos.

-Dime...-se acercó a él.

-Nuestra relación debe ser solo profesional. Lo siento, estaba confundido con lo que siento por ti. Pero eres solo un mocoso, dudo que lo comprendas y no sé si debo hacer esto pero tú eres tú y no puedo estar contigo y menos el sitio en el que estamos y...-miró a Eren, su miraba lo decía todo.

Levi en aquel momento se sintió como la mayor mierda.

Eren rompió a llorar, y Levi no sintió nada al verle de aquella forma.

[Espero que les haya gustado el mini-capítulo. Estuve muy liada con el instituto y bueno, problemilllas personales y tal. Este capítulo lo haré en dos partes y bueno, el título hace referencia al hermoso Spin-off de mi Levi Kawaii (que leí hace poquito el manga) y eso, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se queden con ganas de más. ¡Buen día! :D]


End file.
